Often times, network administrators need to monitor various long-running operations as part of their day-to-day duties. However, current user interfaces are ill-equipped to notify the administrator when a problem arises with a long-running operation or when a particular long-running operation is complete. Additionally, each of the long-running operations may have different reporting processes that require an administrator to navigate to a command line and manually monitor the status of each long-running operation.
It is with respect to these and other general considerations that embodiments of the present disclosure have been made. Although relatively specific problems have been discussed, it should be understood that the embodiments disclosed herein should not be limited to solving the specific problems identified in the background.